


Lock Your Door Pearl

by fishstic



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Story, but a part that's not actually in the story, but this is actually part of my, nothing surprises rose quartz, this is hush hush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl really should lock her door if she doesn't want Amethyst to keep dropping by unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Your Door Pearl

There was only one thing on Pearl’s mind when she came home that night.  _Rose said she likes me._  Of course Pearl didn’t care that Rose didn’t mean it the way she wanted, but still. She wasn’t expecting there to be anyone at home when she got there. Her apartment was always empty, she did live alone after all. So of course Pearl’s response to Amethyst opening the door for her was to yell in surprise and drop the books she was carrying. 

“Whoa sorry, Perogi, maybe I should have warned you a little better,” Amethyst said immediately bending down to help Pearl gather the books up. “The Magic Treehouse? Aren’t you a little old for these?”

Pearl sighed. “It’s okay, Amethyst. What are you doing here? And no. I’m not, but they’re not for me they’re for the kid I babysit, it’s her birthday next week.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Amethyst said. 

“About what? How did you get in?” Pearl asked taking the books from her and heading inside to set them down. 

“You left the door unlocked. Again,” Amethyst said. “I wanted to talk to you about uhh…”

Pearl looked up from arranging the books on the coffee table. “About what?”

Amethyst was blushing and mumbling and trying to think of how to say it without completely dying of embarrassment. 

“Amethyst, are you okay? Is something wrong?” Pearl asked, concerned about her friend. 

“I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong, I just… wanted to talk to you. To tell you something.” Amethyst knew she was stalling, but didn’t know why. There wasn’t usually anything intimidating about talking to Pearl. 

“Amethyst, whatever it is you can tell me. I won’t judge you. I promise.”

Amethyst nodded then blurted out really quickly, before she lost her nerve, “I really like you. I think your pretty and I want to be more than just your friend. But I’ve been scared to tell you that because you keep talking about Rose and how much you like her and how sweet and kind and amazing and beautiful she is. And I’ll never measure up to that. I’ll never be that and I don’t know that you’ll ever like me too. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship. I just want to know if I’m good enough. I feel like I’ll never be quite good enough. I don’t even know why you’re my friend.” She felt a couple tears begin to trail down her cheek and she turned to leave before she could embarrass herself further. “I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.”

Pearl was faster than Amethyst remembered though, and she was next to Amethyst before she’d even finished talking. “Amethyst, I-I had no idea you felt that way. Please don’t leave. I want you to stay. I like you too.”

“But, you like Rose,” Amethyst said. “How can you like me too? I’ll never be as good as Rose.”

“You’re not Rose, though. You’re Amethyst. You don’t need to be Rose for me to like you. You’re awesome, and tough, and badass, and and beautiful, and funny, and smart, and I’m sorry I made you think you weren’t good enough for me. You’re more than just good enough. You’re practically perfect in every way.”

“But I’m not.”

“That’s exactly why you are,” Pearl said wiping Amethyst’s tears away. “Please don’t cry I really do like you. A whole lot.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“I’m not just saying that.”

“But what about Rose? You like her too.”

“I do. It’s complicated, but I’ve been doing research, and the brain and the heart are both capable of loving more than one person at a time. I really like you. I don’t want you to leave yet,” Pearl said with a small smile. “Please, stay. It gets kind of lonely living here alone.”

“Should I make dinner?”

“Are you kidding? You’re a terrible cook.”

Amethyst laughed, “Imma make a cake” then she ran off towards Pearl’s kitchen.

“Amethyst no,” Pearl called running after her. “I don’t even have frosting!”


End file.
